Settled
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Stumbling upon Kara with an unexpected guest makes Cat reevaluate her feelings for her assistant. Read before What We Don't Know. SuperCat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

Author's Notes: Unintentionally connected to "What We Don't Know" by one minor detail but preferably read first.

Settled

Kara was good at multitasking, she knew this. But what she saw through the fishbowl windows of her office stunned her. Cradled delicately but firmly on her hip was a baby no older than maybe a year of age while Kara sorted through files with her free hand and organized Cat's desk. The petite blonde stayed hidden behind the corner outside her office as she observed Kara's caring focus on the child in her arms when it began to fuss and wave closed fists. She smiled at the moment, but felt her heart clench and throb in pain. Had Kara settled down finally? Found someone to start a life with and felt able to balance her hectic schedule?

Cat sighed, head lowered to stare at her expensive Jimmy Choos momentarily before she steeled her nerve and walked from her hiding place to the office. She noticed the IT hobbit look up at her in fear and concern then toward Kara and the child, seemingly wondering how she would react. Children weren't an issue for Cat Grant. She became a complete softie around then, careful of her tone and word choice, barely reigning in her looks of adoration and the inability to say no to them came to mind. It was the fact Kara was with said child. She had moved on, taken another step in her life. A step Cat wasn't certain Kara hadn't hinted at or was ready for in her observations of the younger woman. Especially with the influx of crime around the city, the aliens becoming more bold and hot-headed thinking they could take on Supergirl.

"Keira, set up an appointment at 4:45 with the photo department. I need to inform of them of how pathetic their recent stills of Supergirl are and yell at whichever of them had the audacity to take a singular shot of Superman when he passed through town. Now if it had been with Supergirl, that would have been a brilliant cover photo, but it wasn't," Cat rattled off as she walked toward the bar and poured herself two fingers of bourbon, knocking it back immediately. She was adamantly ignoring the elephant in the room for her own sanity at the moment. She glanced at the decanter with M&Ms in them but decided that would be too obvious a statement of her emotional distress that Kara would pick upon in an instance.

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara supplied, as light-voiced as ever, as though nothing was different that day, as though her child wasn't in her arms. "The advertising department brought up some proofs for the new launch of the redesigned website they would like you to approve. I put them on your desk by your laptop. Is there anything else I can do?" she said.

"No, that'll be a-" Cat's dismissive hand wave was cut off by a feeble wail from the toddler. Unable to brush that off, she finally turned with furrowed brows and gazed upon the child. She was right before, maybe a year old or younger. They had a small tuft of light brown hair sprouting on their pale head and the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. Cat glanced up at Kara. Scratch that. The bluest eyes since Kara's. So...it was true. Kara had a baby. "Who is this?" she asked softly, approaching the pair now seated on the couch.

"Her name is Andromeda, silly I know but it's an important name, so it's Andra for short," Kara explained, bouncing the babe lightly in her arms. Cat reached out and brushed a hand over her head, the smile on her face instinctual. Running a single finger over her soft skin, a tiny hand reached up and Cat met halfway. "Oh, Miss Grant, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kara tried to deter her quickly. Andra latched on to Cat's finger and hiccuped a cry because of Kara's outburst.

"It's okay, Andra...Kara didn't mean that," Cat promised in a voice unlike any she had used in the office, including toward Carter. Kara stared at Cat stunned for a moment. "What?" Cat asked, not even looking up from the child.

"You...you said my name correctly."

"I'm not an imbecile Keira, I know everyone in the office's name. It's a tactic I picked up in my youth to distance one's self and inspire good work. To be known is an honor that has to be earned. Outside this office, the general public doesn't know you, or your friend Witt, but they know my name and they know James Olsen. You have to gain that privilege," Cat explained wiggling her finger as Andra continued to hang on to it, grip tightening. She was the daughter of Supergirl, but...Kara didn't take any sick leave or maternity leave. Were Kryptonian pregnancies shorter, easier than human ones? Or did her partner carry the child but with Kara's DNA? She had a million and one questions, but no means to ask them in this scenario. It was far too personal and overbearing. And if there was one thing Cat Grant conveyed it was that she didn't do personal or overbearing.

"Ohh...that makes sense. Thank you for explaining, Miss Grant," Kara smiled, adjusting her glasses with her free hand and rolling the shoulder holding Andra to relieve some of the pressure. Cat managed to free her finger and maneuvered her hand under Andra's head and her other around her body.

"Take a short break," Cat offered, transferring the weight of the child into her own arms, cradling the baby against her chest, the look on her face entirely not what she wished to show in the office, but it was only a child and not many could help themselves, not even Cat Grant. Rubbing her hand on Andra's tummy and talking to her lightly had Cat quickly lost in those big blue eyes and she sighed.

"Miss. Grant? Are you okay? You really don't have to hold her. I was fine," Kara asked.

"I'm alright. She looks to be getting hungry though. Do you have a bottle made? Microwave, twenty seconds, test it," Cat knew she probably didn't have to tell Kara this as she was the mother, but felt like it was necessary anyways. Whomever Kara was with must have been the major breadwinner because she explicitly knew the poor man wages her assistants receive, or perhaps she was getting help from her foster family.

Kara nodded her head in understanding and went out to her desk to the baby bag and collected a bottle before going to the break room. Cat watched imperceptibly as she left, worrying her lip between her teeth. "Your mama is so brave, little Andra. I am so proud of her, happy she has you. She deserves all the happiness this world can give her," Cat found herself saying to the scrunched up face of the baby in her arms. She wished...no... Yes...she wished this was hers and Kara's child. She was attracted to her assistant, that much was known but she would never have jumped from wanting to date Kara to wanting a child with her, but the present circumstances made that jump for her. From watching Kara flounder at relationships around the office and knowing she was single to now seeing her with a baby? It was too much too soon and Cat felt left in the lurch.

Though Cat had stopped reassuring the baby and was lost in her thoughts she continued to bounce Andra who was now crying for food. Luckily Kara returned swiftly and handed the bottle to Cat's outstretched hand. She immediately checked the bottle temp on her wrist and smiled in approval before offering it to Andra who immediately latched on.

"Wow...you're so good with her, Miss. Grant," Kara said with awe.

"Well, if you've forgotten I do have a few years under my belt," Cat teased without her usual snark. "She's really beautiful, Kara," she murmured.

"Yeah, she is," Kara agreed, rubbing Andra's head.

God, didn't they look domestic? Cat's thoughts turned snide. But it was nice too. Even if the baby wasn't hers.

"To be honest, I never would have pegged you to settle down and have children this young," Cat said.

Kara's head jolted up to stare at Cat for several frozen moments. "Wha...what?" her voice came out garbled, unsure of what Cat had said, but knowing her hearing was perfect...

Cat's curious expression met hers, analyzing the situation. "Andra's your daughter and you have a significant other. That's the conclusion I've come to," she said, trying to stamp out that little voice of hope in her heart fighting to be heard over the clamor of her thoughts.

Kara's face broke out into relief and she managed to giggle instead of chortle which was her instinct, keenly aware of the baby's knack of lulling to sleep after eating. "No, no, no! This is my cousin's baby daughter," she explained.

Superman has a baby?! And frankly, Cat reminded herself, this was the first time Kara mentioned having a cousin as Kara.

"Your foster family's cousin?"

She shook her head. "No, my father's nephew. We're the last...in our family," Kara offered, a lilt of sadness coming to her voice and face. She looked up Cat, lips pursed at how relaxed Cat looked now.

A blush began to form on Kara's face. "And I'm most certainly not...attached, Cat," she added, blue eyes seeking out emerald. A single brow quirked on Cat's face as a small smile blossomed.

"Do you...want to be attached? Interested in anyone in particular?"

The telltale sign of Kara gulping made Cat lick her lips unconsciously in antici...pation. Without a glance down at the evenly breathing child, she removed the bottle and set it on the coffee table, eyes never once leaving Kara's.

Slowly, Kara nodded her head as she leaned forward and kissed Cat. "Yes...yes I'd like to be attached," Kara murmured resting her forehead against Cat's.

For the first time today, Cat sighed happily.


End file.
